


Jane Doe

by daniebanaanie



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniebanaanie/pseuds/daniebanaanie
Summary: When everything goes wrong in your life, there's only one thing to do: party until you pass out.Amber is having a hard time getting along in society and one night, she's simply done with its bullshit. She goes to a club and finds this mysterious stranger, introducing herself as Jane Doe. With a force greater than the sun's gravitation, Amber is drawn to the beautiful brunette as if she had been all that was missing in her life and tries to find out who she is.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Amber threw her working shirt in the garbage with an angry toss. The fabric, curled up in a ball, hit the target with a satisfying plop. With a deep sigh, she let herself fall onto the old pillows of her bed. A cloud of dust sprang up, making her cough.   
This was the third time in six months that she had been fired and right now, she was all through. Almost desperately she ran with her hands through her hair and over her face.   
It wasn’t like she didn’t try, it was just that it was extremely hard to make a living out of scrappy little jobs. She had been a delivery girl, had worked in a supermarket as a cashier, had been a dishwasher at a restaurant and right now she was an employee at a McDonald’s… Or at least, she used to be. She got fired today.   
And it hadn’t even been her fault! There had just been a budget regression, meaning that some of the more unexperienced employees were told that they basically needed to quit and find another job because they wanted to keep the better employees. Some of her co-workers had come to her, after they had heard the news, to tell her it wasn’t all bad, since working at a McDonald’s didn’t get you anywhere and now she had the opportunity to grow. And that was true: working these kinds of shitty jobs was the equivalent of living in hell, but that didn’t mean that she could just afford to get a job that paid relatively well, or at least enough to not having to worry whether to buy food or clothes. Her dream would be to become a singer, or at least do something with music, but due to her financial problems, that would probably never happen. She was too inexperienced and because she had to make a living, she couldn’t play music. Without a college degree, she couldn’t get a better job but she needed money to go to college. It was just an endless circle of money she didn’t have and it tired her out. It simply drained her.   
She was 24 years old right now and all of her old friends from high school had already finished college, were perhaps even working already. Right now she was barely holding it together.   
Her body was tired and she wanted a break, knowing fully well that she couldn’t. Right now, she needed to find another job as soon as possible. But God, she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to because it felt so awful to just work your whole life as nothing more than a cockroach, serving people, doing the dirty work. She wanted to live for more than that; she wanted to actually live for something instead of trying to make it through the day and hoping that tomorrow will be better. 

In a wave of rebelliousness, Amber decided to go out that night. She wanted to go out and dance and drink until she felt nothing anymore, everything at once or a mix of those two. It had been so long since she had felt the deep base of music controlling her body in the basement of a club. Music had always been her passion and it was almost scandalous how long she had gone without letting the tunes guide her body, making her feel high like ecstasy never would.   
The only problem was that she barely knew any good clubs. Her co-workers always talked about a bar called The Safe, but knowing the stories, it wasn’t a place she wanted to go. The Safe wasn’t exactly safe.   
Despite loving music, she disliked clubs in which sometimes it got too intense. Fights and sexual harassment were all too common in The Safe and Amber didn’t feel like accidentally getting into a fight or feel insecure because some drunk girls might think she was a boy. It had happened before and it was honestly a pain in the ass for both parties, especially for Amber.   
She looked for something that was a bit quieter, something a little more… friendly. It wasn’t like she was looking for new friends or something, but she didn’t want to end up in a fight with some random line-shooter with biceps the size of a soccer ball and the brain size of a walnut. She wanted a club with people whom she didn’t have to hide from.   
The problem was: she didn’t know a club like that. 

That didn’t stop her from going out though. Amber prepared herself by bringing up her hair – something she rarely did, since she was just too lazy and too laid-back to care – and taking out the clothes she liked best. That meant, just a tank-top with arm holes a little too big, showing just a bit of her sports bra she wore underneath, and shorts with sneakers. The shorts were new and she liked the way they shaped her body. On top of that, they revealed a little bit that she had had these sneakers for the past four years. Their white color had stained and turned gray over the course of the years. But the sneakers had become a part of her, like her short hair and her tattoos. 

That night, after kissing Jack Jack and Tuna good-bye, she went out. It was a little bit weird to go to a club completely sober, but she had to take care of herself. First of all, she had to get home by herself too and if she got completely wasted, she’d end up in the gutter somewhere with no one who would take care of her and secondly, the feeling of getting high on the music would be completely taken away if she was drunk. It just didn’t add up.   
Amber took her skateboard and just decided to take a skate through Los Angeles and see where it would take her. If anything caught her eye, she’d go in there. 

Amber had skated for at least an hour before she found something that stood out. It was a building called The Stairs. The name of the club was shining in brightly colored neon letters above the door, in the colors of the rainbow. There was a line in front of the doors and the security was checking IDs. Amber connected at the back and waited her turn. She showed her ID, paid for entrance and got in. As soon as she set foot in the hall, she understood why it was called The Stairs as well.   
There were at least six stairs – more if you happened to be an employee – leading either downstairs or upstairs. Two led up, towards a bar and a lounge spot. There even was a pool table, which enlightened the short haired girl immediately. She liked to play, even with random people. One time, she had even spent a whole evening betting as well.   
The stairs whom led downstairs seemed to lead to the dance floors. She could feel the floor vibrating under her feet from the heavy base music coming from underneath her.   
Amber gave off her jacket and her skateboard – her board caused the two employees who handled the coat racks look up a bit weirdly – and decided to discover the place, going upstairs first to fetch herself a drink.   
It was only eleven o’clock but despite the early hour already quite a lot of people had gathered, albeit only to drink a few drinks before heading off to dance. Amber got whiskey mixed with Coca-Cola. The drink was just strong enough to make her grimace, which, she supposed, was a good thing. 

A little lost, she eventually went downstairs, hoping to take a look around and find her way before the crowd started to grow. She managed to find two dance floors, one big, one small. Both floors had another bar, albeit a lot smaller than the one upstairs. The other two additional stairs lead to the toilets.   
The smaller dance floor immediately caught her attention. She guessed that most people would go to the bigger one, but Amber wasn’t the kind of person to go there into the crowd all by herself. She didn’t like it the way the human mass was so tight that her sweaty body would rub against those of a stranger because there simply was no way of not touching anyone; she preferred to just dance by herself without having to fear for suffication. 

Amber went back upstairs to finish her drink near the pool table, hoping to maybe get someone to play with her. It didn’t take long before more people got into the club and the more people arrived, the more Amber noticed that the crowd was actually pretty strange.   
Had she picked out some sort of alternative club, perhaps? A lot of people with strangely dyed hair had come in and she saw more girls with short hair than she had ever seen in her life. The boys wore better clothes than her and she almost couldn’t see any boy who looked like the typical jock.   
It was an unusual crowd but Amber didn’t feel threatened by its strangeness. In fact, when she met the eyes of another short-haired girl and she smiled, she felt actually safer than she thought she would feel. In a club, she always watched her back a bit, knowing that you had to be careful with drunk and tipsy people. But this crowd didn’t come off as aggressive at all. It almost felt like she was finally home. 

With new-found energy, she gulped down her drink. As the hall started to grow more crowded, Amber started to feel more comfortable too. Whilst she tried to make her way down one of the stairs, her shoulder accidentally bumped against someone else’s. Immediately, she turned around to apologize. The person – a girl, she noticed – also turned around immediately, causing them to bump against each other once more.   
“I’m sorry,” Amber chuckled, rubbing her sore shoulder. The young woman laughed, looking up at Amber with twinkling eyes. Her hair was cropped short ‘till her shoulders, dyed dark brown, matching the color of her eyes. Her smile seemed to radiate sunlight.   
“I’ll forgive you if you buy me a drink,” she chuckled. Amber shrugged.   
“Fine. If you play pool with me,” she replied. The girl nodded. “What’s your name?”  
“Luna, and yours?”   
“Amber.”  
They shook hands, both smiling widely. Amber kept her promise and bought Luna a drink. Her new friend also kept her end of the deal and played pool with her. Amber won – which wasn’t hard, she even had to teach the girl how to hold the pool stick – and Luna bought her a drink as her prize.   
An hour had gone by and they kept talking for a bit more but eventually Luna’s friends called and she had to leave. Amber was left alone again.   
Now that most guests had arrived and gotten a drink, they all left downstairs. There was barely anyone left upstairs and therefor Amber also made her way down to the dance floors. She tried the bigger room first, wanting to take a look and perhaps dance a little before she got to the smaller dance floor.   
The crowd was moving gently along to the music, jumping up and down to the hard base that screamed from the speakers. There was a DJ standing on the stage, creating sets of music based on the latest hits. Amber knew most of the songs and she muttered along.   
She got a new drink – just some beer this time – before heading to the dance floor. The crowd was thick and she couldn’t squeeze herself all the way towards the front, but she got a long way. It didn’t take long before she was in the middle of the dance floor, swaying along to the music. In no time she also jumped along and bellowed the lyrics back to the source.   
Amber felt amazing. She felt incredible. As if she hadn’t been alive until now. The people around her danced with her and none of them cared who the other was. Knowing that after tonight she wouldn’t see anyone of this crowd was liberating. She could do whatever she wanted right now and there would be literally no consequences.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

She danced for an hour, perhaps even more, before fatigue started to settle in her muscles. Sweat dripped down her back. She was glad that she wore a loose tank top to conceal how hot she was right now. The hair near her temples was dripping wet and her tongue rough like sandpaper.   
Amber made her way away from the crowd, leaving the big dance floor when a song came on she didn’t like. The first thing she did was find a bathroom and splash some water in her face and in her neck. When she looked in the mirror, she found that her face had reddened from the heath on the dance floor. The water drops dripped from her face into the sink. She swatted some away with the back of her hand, but left those in her neck; it cooled her down.   
She left the restrooms and decided to spend the rest of the evening on the smaller dance floor. It was a lot more composed than the big one and the music was also tuned a little bit softer to a normal ‘I-can-still-talk-with-you-without-having-to-yell’ volume. It soon became clear that this one was used rather to sit down on the few lounge couches than to dance. If you wanted to party, the bigger room was the better choice. But Amber was tired now after actively dancing for more than an hour. A break was much wanted.   
The first thing she did as she came in, was get to the bar and get a drink. For a change, she sat down on one of the bar stools, leaning with her lower arms on the wooden bar. The bartender asked her what she wanted and she told him to surprise her. The young man grinned widely at that and nodded, eventually giving her a cocktail, glowing bright blue.   
Even though she was a little bit wary due to the color, it turned out to be very good. Blueberries and vodka was quite a match. Amber gulped it down a little too eagerly, ordering a second one soon after that.   
Amber decided to stay seated at the bar until she finished her drink so she could cool down. After a few sips and after having exchanged a few friendly sentences with the bartender, she noticed a white ghost appearing at her right. Amber didn’t look up, but when she noticed it closing to her, she couldn’t contain her curiousness.   
It was a girl, dressed in a short, white dress. It was rather endearing. Not just because of the way it ended halfway her thighs, but mostly because her back was bare and it showed parts of her belly plus just a little bit of her belly button. The girl was taller than her, she noticed immediately, although she wore heels. Long, brown, wavy hair rolled down her shoulders in loose ringlets. Her eyes were wide-set and weren’t made up heavily like most other girls; it was a natural look with a little bit of mascara, a little bit of eyeliner and pink, thin lips. It somehow seemed to suit her, or perhaps she was just a natural beauty.   
Her eyes were dark and neutral, despite of the bright lights from the bar. The way her chin was stuck up high in the air and her straight back gave her something static, something untouchable, almost. She looked like someone who could pull off the Business Women look. The way she bent over the bar almost looked predatory and it took a few moments to realize that she bowed in _her_ direction.   
Two deep, almost black eyes focused on her and a small smile grew on her lips. Amber looked back and couldn’t help it to keep staring. The brunette placed a hand in her neck and raised her eyebrows a little bit, causing a faint wrinkle to appear on her pale forehead. It seemed to be the only crack in her perfect appearance.   
“You don’t come here often, do you?” was the first thing she asked her. Amber had a hard time concentrating and immediately blamed it on the alcohol, despite not having drunk much.   
“No,” she answered curtly, which caused the young woman to chuckle. It was a sparkling laugh. Her eyes squinted together into an adorable eye smile.   
“I guessed so. It’s your first time here, I’m sure,” she said. Amber raised an eyebrow.   
“Yes…” she confirmed warily. “Why would that matter?”  
“It does matter, in fact,” she replied. “What’s your name.”  
“Amber,” she answered immediately. “Yours?”  
“I’m not telling.”  
Amber rose her eyebrows. “Why not?”  
The girl smiled almost smugly.   
“Don’t you think that’s a bit dull?”  
“I told you my name,” Amber immediately replied defensively.   
“So? Does that oblige me to tell you mine?” she chuckled. “Doesn’t that take the mystery off of things?”  
Amber stayed silent for a moment then nodded, already guessing that this girl wouldn’t be swayed so easily once she set her mind to things.   
“What do you want me to call you, then?” she eventually asked her. The brunette thought for a moment.   
“Jane?” she suggested. Amber rose her eyebrows questioningly.  
“Why?”  
“As in, Jane Doe,” she laughed. Amber had to chuckle too, shaking her head for a moment.   
“Fine. You can stay anonymous if that’s what you wish,” she said. “But why would you even approach me if you want to stay incognito anyway?”  
“I came to ask you to hang out with me and my friends,” the girl said confidently, without any hesitation. Her eyes seemed to turn a little bit darker as she leaned in a little bit closer. She stared at Amber with her gleaming gaze, claiming her, causing Amber not to be able to look away. It felt so powerful that it was almost scaring. At the same time, there was this huge attraction that Amber hadn’t felt towards anyone before. It was like she was automatically pulled towards the nameless girl.   
“Fine,” she heard herself answer. “Why not?”  
The brunette grinned again and took her hand. Amber was too surprised to take it back and could just grab her drink in time before she got dragged away from the bar. Even when she walked alongside with her towards the small group of friends in the corner of the room, the girl didn’t let go of her hand. Only when they arrived and she stopped walking, she loosened her grip around her hand.   
“You know, I honestly had no faith that you could pull it off, but you keep surprising me,” one of the other girls said. She was a tad smaller than the brunette, her hair also a little lighter. Besides that, she looked almost the same like the anonymous young woman who had recruited her. Another beautiful princess.   
The brunette winked.   
“You have seen nothing yet, my friend.”  
Amber rose watched the exchange a bit weirded out. When the girl saw her looking, she smiled apologetically.   
“It was a dare to get you here,” she confessed. Amber frowned.   
“Suppose I’m allowed to go now, then?” she answered off-handedly. She already wanted to turn around, when she felt a hand grab hers again, keeping her from walking away.   
“No, you’re not allowed to,” she heard her say. Amber looked at her unimpressed and slowly took a sip of her drink.   
“And why not?”  
“Why do you think I chose you?” the beauty said.   
“I thought it was a dare,” Amber answered, rolling her eyes.   
“It was,” she chuckled. “Don’t you want to know why it was you? I could’ve picked anyone in this room.”  
“I suppose you just did it at random.”  
“No,” the brunette laughed. “I’m not someone who puts my life in the hands of risk.”  
Amber rose her eyebrows skeptically, not amused at all.   
“Then why did you pick me?” she asked. The other girl laughed and looked away. Amber sighed.   
“I suppose you’re not going to tell me, just like your name?”  
“Correct,” she grinned.   
“And I’m just supposed to stay here with you, a person who won’t tell me anything, for the rest of my night?”  
Amber was met with a cheeky grin.   
“Exactly!”   
When Amber rolled her eyes, the girl unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to her. Her breath got caught in her throat for a moment when she moved her mouth to her ear.   
“It’s not like you have anywhere better to go, so just stay here, I’ll make it worth your while,” she muttered, just loud enough for Amber and only Amber to hear. With difficulty, she pulled herself back together and stepped away, her eyes widened and her throat raw. She took her hand back from the smugly smiling brunette and nodded curtly, trying not to mind the fact that four other pairs of eyes were currently focused on the two of them.   
“Have you all lost your tongues? How will she feel welcome if you all stand there gaping?”   
The group of friends shifted uneasily at the stern gaze of the anonymous girl. A man, who seemed to be the eldest out of all of them, with wavy, shoulder-length hair stepped forwards and introduced himself as Heechul. It didn’t last long before the others joined as well: the tall, blonde girl with bangs was called Moonbyul; the short, muscled man introduced himself as Jonghyun; and the dark-haired beauty who had the same kind of air around her as the nameless young woman was named Irene.   
Amber shook all of their hands and introduced herself as well, even though that seemed to be kind of needless. 

Amber felt a little uneasy amidst the group of friends. Especially when the brunette flurried away from her side to pull Irene closer and whisper in her ear with a grin that meant nothing but trouble, she felt quite alone. Heechul, Jonghyun and Moonbyul stayed close together and she had trouble to connect with them.   
The only reason she stayed was for the mysterious woman whom, despite the fact that she talked more to Irene than to her, still had some sort of thing about her that caused Amber to be attracted to her more than ever.   
It was almost like she was the sun, and Amber merely orbited around her. Her gravity was heavier than anyone else’s and Amber was pulled towards her without being able to help herself. 

It made her feel strange in her stomach. Never had she been this attracted to a woman, or any person, really. She wanted to know more, a lot more. A name wasn’t be enough; she wanted to know everything about her. Her views on the world, her dreams, her future plans, her deepest secrets and filthiest desires.   
It felt like this girl was special, even after having known her so briefly.   
The weird thing was that this girl made her feel more alive than any man had ever made her feel. If she didn’t know better, she’d call it romantic attraction. But that would be impossible, she had precluded long ago that she was into men only. 

But a name to refer to her to would be the best present she’d get this night. She had hoped that one of her friends would call her by her real name, but it was too much to hope for, she noticed rather quickly. It was strange that none of them mentioned her name. Amber had hoped that they would accidentally let it slip out, but none of them did. On the other hand, it made her wonder if they even knew her name as well. Perhaps she was just Jane Doe to all of them. An anonymous ghost that had them all in her orbiting field. 

After half an hour of sipping her drink restlessly, Heechul called them all together. Amber had long noticed that he was a guy with humor. He liked to joke around, even with the quieter Irene and the more composed brown-haired stranger.   
“Guys, I have just got the best idea-” he started, as he clapped in his hands once. Moonbyul immediately jumped forwards.   
“You mean, _my_ idea!”  
Heechul shushed her. “ _Our_ idea, Byul. Anyway, let’s do shots!”  
Irene rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hip.   
“Wow, Heechul, you’re so smart,” she said sarcastically. “We’re in a club, we already _did_ shots when we got here.”  
The group chuckled softly, Amber as well. Heechul turned towards Irene and grinned. His dark eyes seemed to turn a little darker.   
“You didn’t let me finish, my dear Irene,” he said whilst walking in her direction. Heechul threw his arm around the thin shoulders of Irene and pulled her closer. She pulled a disgusted face, but couldn’t hide a hint of a smile.   
“I was thinking about…”   
He whispered something in her ear and her expression immediately shifted. She first looked at him with utter shock, but then started to grin.   
“Kim Heechul, you really _are_ smart. Let’s get going, I’m in!”  
“I already thought you would,” Heechul said as he gave her a wink.   
“Don’t keep the rest of us in tension, what’s your idea?” Jonghyun asked, as Irene walked off towards the bar.   
“Body shots. And every single one of us is going to participate.”  
Heechul let his gaze to each of his friends, lingering a little longer at Amber. She didn’t dare to look back.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Amber had heard her colleagues talk about body shots. It was… sensual, to say the least. Alcohol, often tequila or another strong drink, was poured in the belly button of the person who laid down. A few grains of salt were sprinkled on the skin a little above. Eventually you had to move up to take the lemon out of the mouth of the person who laid on their back. It often resulted into a kiss.   
It was a game that was best played by drunk people who didn’t know each other. Playing it with a group of friends was risky and not at all a good idea. Most of the group was female as well and she didn’t know if she was willing to participate that easily.   
But before she could object, Irene was back with a tray of shots. There were easily fifteen different glasses, most of them contained the clear, yellow liquid that was unmistakably tequila.   
“We couldn’t have the whipped cream – that would’ve been even better – but I got the shots and a box of chopped limes. He lent us a bit of salt as well, although it’s not much,” Irene said, as she placed the tray on a small table nearby. Heechul came to inspect the tray with tequila shots. After lifting one up, pouring the liquid into his mouth and putting the empty glass down, a huge grin consumed his face. He gave Irene thumbs-up.   
“I think we’re all set, then,” he laughed. “Should we first explain the rules, Byul?”  
Moonbyul stepped forwards, with the same cheeky, devilish grin on her face as Heechul, and nodded eagerly.   
“Since we have a newcomer, I suppose it’s nothing but fair,” she said. “Do you want to pair up?”  
Heechul nodded and grabbed her hand only to press a kiss on the back of it. Moonbyul let it happen as she rolled her eyes.   
“Well, get me something comfortable to lay on then.” 

They were lucky that the small dance room had a long table that they were able to use. It wasn’t very crowded here so they only had to ask two people to leave to another spot so they could use the table. It was a table which was rather high and meant for people to sit at like they’d sit at a bar; with their drinks, on a bar stool. They took all of the bar stools away and put them aside, except for one, which was meant to help Moonbyul up the table.   
As soon as the other people in the room noticed what they were up to, they either joined the group or moved away, so that they had more space.   
Within a few minutes their group of friends had doubled and everyone was introducing themselves to each other. Amber awkwardly shook hands, trying to mind her own business as much as she could. She wasn’t very fond of the idea of doing body shots but her curiousness won it over her uncomfortableness and she kept watching, with the risk that she would be chosen.   
Heechul managed to get them all silent. Moonbyul laid down on a high table, meant for bar stools, with a few pillows under her back to make it less painful. Irene was busy getting Moonbyul ready for the shot. She placed a piece of lemon in her mouth and sprinkled some salt under the bridge of her bra. Finally, she poured one of the shots in her belly-button. Moonbyul gave her thumbs up.   
Heechul quickly explained the rules – as if everyone didn’t already know – and demonstrated how the game operated. He bowed down over a giggling Moonbyul – which caused the tequila to spill over her belly before Heechul had even started – and licked the alcohol off her body. He moved on to the salt and with a big grin he snatched the piece of lemon out of her mouth. Moonbyul, being her playful self, had tried to snatch the lemon away out of Heechul’s reach but he had been too fast for her.   
Heechul bowed back and showed everyone the lemon in his mouth. Loud cheering erupted from the group. Irene handed Moonbyul a hand towel, so she could wipe her belly.   
“Who’s next?” Heechul called. Immediately, someone got pushed forward. It was a brunette with bangs who had introduced herself as Momo. Her seven other friends giggled as they chanted that a girl called Mina should come forwards too. With red cheeks, a smaller girl with shoulder-length dark hair stepped up next to Momo and let Moonbyul help her up the table. Momo was being slapped on the back why two girls with short hair, laughing loudly.   
Irene prepared Mina and a few moments later, Momo stood bowed over the belly of her giggling friend. They didn’t share a kiss in the end, because both girls were too flustered but their red cheeks told they wouldn’t have minded. The next pair, though, two youngsters called Yeri and Joy did manage to sneak in a kiss, which was as playful as their grins.   
With every pair that came up, the crowd started to scream louder. Amber stood at the front, together with Heechul, Irene, Moonbyul, Jonghyun and the brown-haired beauty. Sometimes they caught each other’s gaze, but Amber was quick to look away. She hoped that if she looked away, she could avoid getting called out. 

Her hoping turned out to be in vain when Heechul called out her Jane Doe, pulling her at her wrist towards the table. Irene wiggled her eyebrows playfully.   
“Really, guys, I don’t think-” she tried to object, but Heechul hushed her immediately. The big grin plastered on her face betrayed that she didn’t mind getting up that table.   
“Your dress is simply made for this game,” Heechul said. “And you know what? You can choose your partner yourself. Who’s it going to be?”  
Her dark eyes wandered over the crowd for a moment. Amber looked down, but even then she felt the girl’s gaze point in her direction. She didn’t even have to call her name for Amber to get the hint.   
Heechul’s chuckling confirmed it. “Okay, Amber, come on! Let’s spice it up a little!”   
Amber sighed and put her drink down, under loud cheering of the group. The anonymous woman laid down on the table and Irene poured a shot in her belly button. She chuckled when the alcoholic beverage made contact with her skin. Salt was sprinkled on her belly and a lemon put between her lips. Amber slowly neared the table, her hands shaking a little bit.   
Their eyes met for a moment. Daringly, the beautiful stranger looked back at her. _I will make it worth your while_ , she could still hear her say.   
Heechul slapped her back and forced her to bow down a little. Amber took a deep breath and sucked and licked the tequila off the brunette’s skin. As she placed her hand on her hip to keep her steady, she could feel goosebumps appear over the brunette’s body.   
Her tongue trailed upwards and she licked up the salt. Amber pulled a face when the leftover drops of the liquid came in contact with the spice. She bowed back up and moved upwards until she was close to her face.   
Amber cupped her cheek with her hand to keep her steady. Slowly, she bowed down and tried to pick the piece of fruit away from her lips without their skin touching. She managed to get it.   
But as she bowed back away to show the crowd that she had successfully managed to get the piece of lemon, the brunette shot upwards faster than the speed of light and snatched the lemon back from her mouth. With her hand, she took it out of her mouth, placed it away and grabbed the back of her head. She got pulled forwards and their lips connected roughly. Eyes fell shut, even if it was just for a few seconds. Amber froze, being too shocked to pull away or object. She didn’t even notice the crowd applauding and cheering.   
Eventually, the mysterious girl pulled back, a smug smile on her now dark pink lips. Amber opened her mouth to say something, but all she could do was stare at her. Her mind was empty and clouded at the same time; she didn’t know what to do.   
Luckily, Heechul snatched her away to make place for the new couple – two guys called Baekhyun and Chanyeol – which made her come to her senses. She quickly stepped away and searched for her drink. Once she found it again, her eyes immediately searched the crowd for a sign of the girl in the white dress, but she couldn’t find her anymore.   
Amber pressed her lips together, trying to contain the electric sparks that seemed to radiate from them. She let her tongue run over the place where only a few moments ago, the other girl’s lips had been. The kiss had been too short to feel something, but the after waves crashed into her body like a tsunami.   
“Are you looking for me?” she suddenly heard behind her. Amber jumped and turned around, only to look in a pair of the self-satisfied, dark eyes. A little smile played with the corners of her mouth.   
“Why did you do that?” Amber blurted out, as she awkwardly placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. The girl lifted one of her perfect eyebrows questioningly.   
“What did I do?”  
“I mean, pick me. Why did you pick me? And... why did you-” Amber stuttered, not being able to get the word ‘kiss’ over her lips. She turned away in shame, causing the girl to chuckle softly.   
“I can conclude from that that you didn’t like it, then?” she asked, as she placed her hand on her hip. Amber looked up and bit down on her lower lip. She stayed silent.   
The girl kept staring at her but when it became clear that Amber wasn’t planning on answering, she laughed disdainfully.   
“I already thought so,” she grinned as she took Amber’s hand. The short-haired woman made the mistake to take it. As a result, she got pulled closer. Amber tried to keep her distance but the taller girl was stronger than she looked. Their faces neared each other’s and she could feel her breath upon her lips. Amber swallowed audibly.   
“Are you afraid of me?” the girl asked her teasingly. Amber immediately shook her head.   
She wasn’t scared at all. In fact, now that they stood so close again, she felt an incredible force pushing her forwards, wanting them to get closer. She wanted to get to know more about her and why she acted like this. She wanted to know what kept her up at night and what made life worthwhile for her. What song did she sing in the shower and what got her up from bed on a lazy Sunday?   
But a club wasn’t the kind of place to talk about things like that and it didn’t seem an interest of the mysterious stranger to talk about spiritual stuff. That didn’t take away Amber’s attraction towards her.   
When she thought back about the kiss, she noticed that she wasn’t at all mad or grossed out. It had been her first time kissing a girl but it hadn’t felt weird at all. In fact, it had been a pretty good kiss, despite the fact that she had been too shocked to respond and kiss her back.   
“You’re not afraid of me but you neither want me close…” the brunette speculated, half a grin on her face. “What is it that you want, Amber? You know that I have nothing of value to offer you. Why are you here?”  
 _Because of you_ , Amber immediately thought. Her mind kept her from blurting that out, though and instead she just looked down to her shoes.   
She felt how the girl intertwined their fingers and pulled her with her.   
“Let’s dance,” she smiled. “Since we both know you won’t leave and these body shots are boring if we aren’t participating in the game, I want to dance.”  
Amber had no reason to object and walked with her back towards the bigger dance floor. The music was hard and loud, the base immediately infiltrating her body. The room was even more crowded than before, but that didn’t stop the brunette from pulling Amber right into the sweaty mass of bodies to dance.   
Somewhere halfway she stopped and pulled Amber closer towards her. A remix of Ed Sheeran’s The Shape of You was playing. The enchanter started to sing along to the words, curling her arms in the air, a permanent smile on her face. She swung her hips along to the music and Amber did the same. It didn’t last long before her arms also curled around Amber’s neck, pulling her even closer. Their bellies touched and the pressing crowd didn’t allow Amber to step backwards anymore. When she saw the smug, cheeky grin upon Jane Doe’s face, she reckoned that it had been her plan all along.   
It didn’t last long before they had even closed the few gaps that were left between them. Right now, Amber was able to smell her sweet perfume, mixed with the strong scent of alcohol. Their faces were not far from each other, but that was inevitable when their bodies had almost accreted into one. Their gazes never left each other’s. Amber stared in the deep, dark, mysterious eyes song after song and she never got tired of looking. There was a whole world hidden away between that brown color and she was certain to explore every last inch of it.   
It took Amber longer to get comfortable than it took the girl in the white dress. At least a good fifteen minutes of dancing. But once she started to trust her more, she also dared to do more, mostly because she knew in the back of her head that this girl would be gone in the morning and that there would be no consequences whatsoever. The thought saddened and enlightened her at the same time.   
Amber eventually dared to lay her arms around the other girl as well, running them over her bare back to her hips and back up. It didn’t even feel strange to do this with a girl, which surprised her. 

They slowly faded into one, Amber and the mysterious beauty. Their bodies were pressed together so that almost every inch was covered; their faces were only inches away; their hearts beat as one on the rhythm of the baseline. The alcohol had kicked in and Amber felt dizzy with energy and the perfume of the brunette. It wasn’t sweet, like you’d expect. It was more of a woody scent, of wet earth after a summer rain. The scent reminded her of being alive. This whole evening made her feel alive.   
Their only indication that time passed was that songs started and eventually ended again, being followed up by a new one. How long had they danced like this? Five songs? Ten? Perhaps it were even twenty, Amber didn’t know.   
And at a certain point, the very last part of their bodies that wasn’t connected yet, touched each other. The kiss was different from the one they had shared during the shots. Back then, Amber had been too shocked to even reply and the kiss had been one-sided and not as fun as it could have been.   
This time, however, Amber was even the one who closed the gap first. With her arms curled around her neck and Amber’s hands on her hips, they swung on the beat, their lips connecting in the heat of the moment.   
It was as pleasing as it was confusing. Kissing the beautiful stranger felt somehow like a victory. All night she had been teased but now that the moment was finally hers, she was able to set the situation to her own hand.   
But the fact that she liked the feeling of kissing her and that with every kiss she wanted to be indulged more and more also confused her, mainly because it was another _woman_ she was kissing.   
Amber knew it didn’t matter. Nowadays you could be whoever you wanted to be without too many drastic consequences and after tonight she would never see her again, but having to discover that you aren’t attracted to men at all in one night after having thought that for twenty-three years wasn’t just anything. Perhaps she still liked men, because she didn’t recall every feeling more for a woman than platonic feelings, but this girl beat everything and everyone. Perhaps it didn’t matter what gender she was; she had this huge attraction that made everything and everyone focus on her. It was hard to ignore especially for someone who had been lonely for most of her life. Kissing her, being around her, feeling [ _loved_ felt better than anything had every felt.   
Even though their lips were connected most of the time, she couldn’t gauge whether the young woman liked her too or if she was merely a toy she played with because she was bored. At a certain point, she even stopped caring. Even if she was, she wouldn’t have minded. 

“Let’s get out of here,” she eventually whispered in Amber’s ear. Her voice was hoarse of the untamable hormones racing through her body and Amber knew exactly how she felt. Her throat got even drier, if it wasn’t already dry enough from all the dancing.   
“Where do you want to go?” Amber managed to get out. The girl looked at her with a twinkle in her deep brown eyes and laughed like she had just made a very funny joke. She took Amber’s hand and freed them from the human mass that was still dancing around them.   
When they left the dance floor, they managed to get a look of Heechul and the others of the group, dancing. They were quite a lot more drunk than they were and Amber had to admit that she herself was quite tipsy too. They didn’t say good-bye to them, which she was glad for. The only thing she cared about now was the brown-haired beauty and her fingers intertwined with hers. The only thing she wanted now was to feel their lips connect again.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

They managed to get their jackets – hers being a beautiful beige coat that looked like it cost more than Amber made in a whole month – and get out of the club, never letting each other’s hands go. 

They had decided that it would be Amber’s place since the girl had given away that taking someone home whilst her sister was sleeping in the other room wasn’t very sexy. Since Amber had her own place – even though she had thin walls – it was quickly decided that they would go there, just to be safe.   
She knew it was normal to feel nervous before sex but she had never felt so utterly panicked. Even though this girl made her safer than anyone has ever made her feel in such a short period of time, the thought about showing off her body for her made her feel insecure.  
Amber had been all of her life ridiculed for her fashion sense and her boyish appearance. She felt like a woman but wearing revealing clothes was already a hard thing to do, let alone get naked.   
But during their walk home, the brunette kept squeezing reassuringly in her hands and it made her feel a little less like freaking out. 

They entered Amber’s apartment complex and moved upstairs. As soon as they had entered their apartment, one pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes were pointed in her direction. It made her a bit uneasy.   
Now that the music was gone, they had gone oddly quiet. The amount of alcohol that ran through her veins had been already broken down a little by her liver and it made her head feel less clouded. The mysterious girl smiled knowingly, already guessing what was going on in her mind.   
“You can still send me away,” she offered, as she closed the gap between them slowly. Her glances reminded Amber of a predator on the hunt… slowly nearing their scared prey, ready to rip out their throat or open their belly with one flick of her wrist. Her heels slowly clicked on the floor. Each click made her tense her muscles more.   
Amber had trouble to answer. As the girl stepped towards her, she tried to step away. The problem was that her apartment wasn’t big and sooner rather than later her back bumped against the wall. She was forced to stay put whilst the brunette came closer and closer, watching her thoughtfully, still expecting an answer.   
“I-… n-no, just stay,” she stuttered, when they were belly-to-belly again. With her heels, she was just a little bit taller than she was, meaning Amber had to tilt her head a bit upwards. Her hand was cold when it slid into her neck, cupping her cheek. Amber watched how she let her eyes dwell on her lips. Her breath got stuck in her throat.   
“Good, I was already worrying you would send me away,” she said, with half a smile on her face. Amber swallowed audibly. She had to refrain herself from pulling her closer roughly and kiss her again. But without her little helper called alcohol, it was more difficult to let herself go like that.   
Amber shook her head though; the desire to keep her close and unravel all of her mysteries was still bigger than the uncomfortableness of doing something like this for the first time. She wanted her to stay until she could read her as if she had known her for years.   
The brunette suddenly closed the gap between them, causing Amber to step backwards in surprise until her back was entirely against the wall. It had no use, though, because the girl pressed her belly against hers. She kept one hand on the wall, to support herself. Amber was trapped between her and the wall and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was a bad thing.   
Amber felt her stroke with the tips of her fingers over the delicate skin in her neck, eventually pulling her closer when she couldn’t stand it anymore to just look at her lips and not touch them. Amber kissed back but it immediately felt off. The only sound in the room was their lips moving over each other and it made her painfully aware that she was about to have a hook-up with a _woman_.   
Back in the club she had still felt really tipsy and the music had drowned every other sound. It had been easier to kiss her when she had been lost in the moment. Now, that moment was over and she couldn’t get the feeling back anymore. 

It didn’t take long for the beautiful stranger to notice that Amber was having a hard time and she eventually stepped back. Amber immediately looked down, knowing fully well that it was her fault.   
“This feels very one-sided,” the girl said as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. “If you don’t want me here, just tell me and I’ll leave.”  
“N-no,” Amber stuttered. “It’s not one-sided… It’s just that.. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”  
“I’m listening,” she said icily. Amber took a deep breath and looked up. For a moment, she was mesmerized by those deep, dark brown eyes. The coldness in them made her bite her lip softly.   
“I…” she started. She stopped again, not able to find the right words to express what went through her well. Amber refrained herself and decided to just throw it out, knowing that if she didn’t, she’d probably lose the mysterious girl.   
“I have never done this before…” she muttered, almost inaudible.   
“What, sex?”  
“No- I, I mean, yes. I have had sex, just not with a woman,” Amber elaborated clumsily. “I just don’t know what to do…”  
Her hard eyes softened immediately and a small smile formed on her lips. It grew bigger until it eventually couldn’t contain a light chuckle anymore. Amber looked down.   
“You thought I hadn’t noticed that already?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. With a slow strike, she closed the gap between them again. She placed her hands upon her cheeks, lifting her head so she was forced to look at her. The brunette sighed for a moment and bit sensually on her lower lip.   
“You’re so cute,” she muttered, before she closed in to kiss Amber. Clumsily, she placed her hands upon her hips, still a bit uneasy in this position. The kiss didn’t last long and when she pulled back, her mouth moved over to her ear.   
“I _guide_ you,” she whispered. A quiver ran down Amber’s spine. Her eyes fluttered shut.   
“Just tell me what to do to make you more comfortable,” the brunette muttered.   
“Music,” Amber immediately answered. She found that her voice had become thick of sensation. She felt the other girl smile when their cheeks brushed together.   
“I suppose you have a speaker here, then?” she asked, as she bowed back. Amber nodded and immediately ducked underneath her arm to go and find it. As she set up the speaker, the girl plugged in her phone. She searched a playlist that fit the situation – obviously Spotify had a playlist that would settle down someone who’s nervous to have sex – and put it on. The song that filled the room was not one Amber knew but she immediately felt more in the mood. The instruments played a low and dark tune, accompanied by the heavy voice of a woman, hitting the base notes every once in a while. She pictured the singer singing the song in a velvet, bordeaux red dress and blood red lips.   
When she turned around to face the young woman, it seemed that her eyes had turned a shade darker, from chocolate to black. She walked over to the light switch and dimmed it, causing her small one-bedroom-apartment to be enveloped in semi-darkness. Amber was just able to see the contours of her body. The white of her dress seemed to glow.   
“Better?” she asked. Her voice had dropped a few octaves. Amber’s breath got caught in her throat.   
“Y-yes,” she stuttered. A small, smug smile formed on the brunette’s lips as she stepped closer again. Her heels clicked rhythmically on the wooden floor. With every _click_ , Amber’s muscles tensed up more. When she was finally close enough to touch, it was almost unbearable to handle.   
Amber was the one to place her hands around her face and pull her closer. Their mouths connected in a wave of lust. She could feel the girl smile triumphantically against her lips.   
Suddenly, the sound of their kisses wasn’t at all so bad. Amber could feel a knot tie in her stomach, tickling her heart and her abdomen.   
Her apartment wasn’t large and within seconds they had found the bed. Amber was pushed onto her back as the brunette crawled on top, immediately kicking off her heels. The mattress creaked under the pressure of their weight. Amber had her arms wrapped around her small waist, keeping her close. With every movement of her hips, albeit just a small adjustment, a jolt of electricity ran through her body. Their heated breaths mingled in a way that turned her on even more.   
Eventually, she felt the tips of her fingers crawl underneath her shirt, stroking the soft skin underneath. They were cold and Amber gasped for breath, causing the other girl to chuckle. They moved upwards, her fingers trailing paths over her belly ever so lightly that it made goosebumps appear all over her body.   
Amber was naturally a bit awkward during foreplay, but the mysterious girl made her feel even more insecure. Not only was she a beauty unlike she had ever seen before, she also seemed to know exactly what she was doing. There was little that wasn’t completely controlled and whenever Amber responded by gasping or moaning, she smirked shamelessly.   
There was little the girl had to do to get Amber to the point where she didn’t want anything more but to make her unbutton her jeans, but that didn’t keep her from extending the foreplay until it almost physically hurt.  
Because Amber was still rather helpless, she had gotten rid over her own dress – not even needing Amber to pull down the zipper, because she was _that_ impressive – leaving her in her black lingerie. It was nothing special, just a normal bra with hipsters, but on her they looked better than anything had ever looked on anyone.   
Unlike having sex with guys – who just wanted to bang as much and as soon as possible – the brunette paid a lot of attention to the small details; the touches; the little flick of the tip of her tongue around her hardened nipple. It all created so much more tension that by the time she had worked her way down, Amber was already panting and had accepted the fact that having sex with a woman was so much more better than having sex with a man.   
Her long fingers fumbling with the buttons of her black jeans were almost agonizing, even that little friction made her buck up her hips. It made the beautiful stranger smile even more smugly. She knew damn well what she was doing and Amber couldn’t even be mad at her for teasing her so much.   
Right before she was able to take off her shorts, Amber grabbed her wrist.   
“What’s your name?” she asked, for the third time that evening. The brunette raised her eyebrows for a moment, then grinned devilishly.   
“Why do you want to know? So you can moan it when you come?”  
Amber’s cheeks turned dark red and she let her go. The girl laughed and shook her head, pulling down her underwear with one simple movement. Amber didn’t lay long exposed under her gaze. Sooner rather than later, she had her back arched, a pair of fingers inside her and a grinning dark-haired beauty hoovering over her, placing feather light kisses in her neck. 

When Amber was done, she knew it was the young woman’s time to lay back and enjoy. The only problem was that Amber had no idea what to do. She had tried to pay attention to what the brunette had done to her but It had been incredibly difficult to note down what felt good and what felt less good. Basically, everything she had done had made her moan and had brought her closer to the edge. Amber had been too busy to pay attention and now she didn’t know what to do.   
Luckily, there was very little the brunette didn’t notice and it didn’t take long before she pulled her into a kiss and whispered in her ear that she’d help her – guide her. The thought only turned both of them on more and Amber was eager to start.   
Within a few more minutes, she could hear her own name escape from the brunette’s mouth in hot, breathy moans. Nothing had ever been so extremely satisfying and arousing as hearing the young woman mutter her name through gritted teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut, arched her back and tensed her body in pleasure. 

It was complete new experience to have someone have an orgasm by the things _she_ did. With guys it was mostly their own actions that caused them to finish; the more and the heavier they thrusted, the earlier they came. Amber would, in fact, only need to spread her legs and nothing more was required of her. It was different this time and it was much sexier than it was to just spread her legs.   
When the brunette was almost at her climax, Amber finally got the hang of it a little and dared to do a little more, which resulted in the girl digging her nails into her shoulder and tense around her fingers not soon after that. 

Amber thought that they’d fall asleep after that, but she was proved quite wrong when she was pushed onto her back again.   
“Did you think I was just going to leave it with one time?” the brunette had asked her playfully. She had bowed down and sensually let her tongue run over her earlobe before whispering:   
“Don’t you want to make the most out of this night?”  
Amber had budged immediately. 

It took another hour and a half before they were finally done with each other. Panting, they laid side by side, Amber a little heavier than the brunette because she had been last before they quit. The blankets were twisted and knotted around their legs; it was too hot to pull them up to cover their naked bodies but it was too cold to toss it entirely to the side too. The bedsheet underneath them felt damp with their sweat and somehow that wasn't all unpleasant. The faint light in the back of the room and the moonlight were the only things that lightened the room which caused Amber to just make out the woman next to her. She didn't hesitate to let her gaze wander over her body: sprinkled with little drops of sweat, she seemed to shine like a chrystal with the moonlight falling onto her skin so beautifully. There were a few red stains ruining the picture; places where Amber's teeth had made bitten down onto the delicate skin in a moment of lust. She wondered if it would bruise up tomorrow or whether it would just stay slightly red; a reminder of their night.   
“Are you going to stay the night?” Amber asked. She tried to hide the hope in her voice but it was in vain.   
The mysterious woman turned her head and smiled. She propped herself up on one elbow and kissed her tenderly.   
“If that is what you want,” she said, after they broke apart. Amber looked at her for a moment, knowing fully well that she never wanted her to leave anymore but hesitating to say that, then took the blankets and threw them over their naked bodies. The girl smirked and turned to her side, giving Amber the space to lay down next to her and become the big spoon.   
Amber wrapped her arms around her tiny waist, pulling her body closer to hers. It felt like they fit perfectly, like their lips also fit each other’s perfectly. Almost as if they were made to do so, Amber wondered. She immediately pushed that thought out of her head.   
If she wouldn’t tell her her name, then there was no chance of them sharing more than a one night stand, was there?   
“What’s your name?” Amber muttered in her ear after a while. The brunette looked up to her and smiled weakly.   
“You’re persistent, aren’t you? Why, if I may ask?”  
Amber shrugged. In the semi-darkness, her dark pupils seemed to have turned black. They weren’t uninviting, though, but rather comforting. The only indication Amber had that made her realize this wasn’t all a dream was that the beautiful stranger had her fingers twisted around hers, holding her hand tightly.   
“You intrigue me.”  
Amber was surprised that she could answer so quickly and that she was so sure of her case. It made the girl laugh softly; a tinkling sound that she hadn’t heard often that evening. She had seen her smirk, smile and grin but she hadn’t heard her laugh before. Amber found herself dazzled by the sound for a moment.   
“What do you think will happen once you know my name?” she asked Amber. “Nothing would happen. It’d only take the mystery away, it’d take away the adventure and the romance.”  
“You act as if we’re participating in a drama,” Amber murmured, a little bit disappointed. The girl smiled and took her face in her hands. She bowed down and pressed a soft kiss upon her lover’s lips.   
“Tonight, we can pretend to, if we want to. Let me have it my way for once, tomorrow we will have to get back to our dull lives and pretend to like it. I like [i]this[/i] and I want [i]this[/i], but it’s a luxury a girl can afford only once in a while.”  
Amber frowned.   
“Were there more like me, then?”  
The brunette chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.   
“Who knows? Does that bother you?”  
“Yes,” Amber immediately blurted out. Yes, it bothered her. Yes, she wanted to be the only one. It was hard to deny by now. The girl’s eyes sparkled mischievously.   
“Why would it bother you? You don’t even know me.”  
“But I want to.”  
She laughed, for the second time that evening. Amber noticed that her eyes squinted together in an eye-smile whenever she did that. The girl pressed another kiss against her cheek.   
“Cuddle with me,” she said, as she laid back down again, pulling Amber along with her. With a sigh she positioned herself around the brunette, taking on the role of the big spoon. Amber pulled the blankets over their naked bodies – which have grown cold during their conversation – and let herself enjoy the feeling of her skin against the soft material of the sheets.   
“Will you be there in the morning?” Amber asked, as she closed her eyes and let her head rest upon one of the pillows. She heard her lover smirk.   
“Who knows?”


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning, Amber woke up due to a killing headache and the sound of ringing church bells in the distance. The first thing she did was groan. Not only did her head ache, but her body was sore as well. She felt awful; the lack of sleep mixed with a hangover didn’t do her much good. Her bad condition didn’t keep her from immediately noticing that the spot next to her was empty though.  
The longer she managed to keep her eyes open, the more memories of last night crashed over her like a wave. She was naked under the covers, which meant that the mysterious girl hadn’t been a dream. Still, she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t disappointed that she hadn’t stayed.  
When she looked around the room, it became clear that she didn’t leave any traces. It was like she had disappeared completely; vanished into thin air. She guessed it was fitting after all.  
Yet, the longer she looked, the more she noticed that certain details didn’t add up. Amber didn’t remember turning of the light last night, yet the lamp in the corner of the room wasn’t shining anymore. Her dishes of last night that she had been too lazy to clear and had left on her kitchen table were gone. The clothes she had worn were folded and were positioned in a neat heap on her desk even though she knew one hundred percent sure that the beautiful stranger had thrown them somewhere in a corner last night.  
There was a glass of water on her nightstand with two little pills next to it. Amber guessed they were painkillers by the look of them. There was a little, yellow note sticking out from under the glass.  
Getting the note was the first thing Amber did that morning. She unfolded it, knowing it just couldn’t be accidental. Without getting her hopes up, she opened the note, revealing only a phone number. A small smile formed on her lips and she looked at the elegant handwriting.  
Amber managed to find her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. The first thing she did was make a new contact and save the number. She doubted for a moment when she had to enter a name, but eventually saved the number as ‘Jane Doe’.

Despite the agonizing headache that caused her to prefer death over anything right now, Amber managed to get up and take a shower. She smelled like sweat, alcohol and sex and the scent was enough to make her gag.  
When she was done – and felt a bit better – she opened her fridge to silence her rumbling belly. Sadly, her fridge was as good as empty. With a sigh, she started to get dressed to go to the store. She took her most comfortable clothes out of her drawer: an oversized, black sweater, her favorite jeans, a snapback to cover her messy hair and her fake Ray Ban sunglasses to hide the dark circles under her eyes.  
Amber took her skateboard and left her apartment. When she skated to the supermarket a few blocks away, she noticed how tired she actually was. By the time she arrived, she was panting slightly.  
Amber got some fresh groceries and was on her way back home when the church bells rang again. On her way back, she passed the church and longingly let her gaze go over the impressive building. It was Sunday morning and normally she would have attended the service but she had woken up too late this morning. She reckoned it wouldn’t be that bad to skip one, but she still felt sad she couldn’t go.  
A stream of people was leaving the church and blocked the pavement, causing Amber to be forced to jump off her skateboard and walk until the mass of human bodies would scatter off. She walked until there was enough space to skate again. As she let her board fall on the ground again and got on, she noticed a flicker of long, brown hair in the corner of her eye. Amber didn’t pay any attention to it, until she felt someone bump their shoulder hard against hers.  
A little irritated, she looked up into an angry pair of eyes. They belonged to a man, with sleek, light brown hair, black eyes and full lips. The male wore a shirt that looked like it cost as much as all of her clothes together, tucked in a beige pantalon that ended just above his calves. With his hair pushed back, he looked like a common rich guy. He was the definition of handsome, although his angry appearance took away that effect.  
He was the last one of a group of friends to leave the church, walking in the way Amber needed to go too. They all had the same fancy, wealthy-looking style and the straight backs of people who had never known anything but fortune.  
“Don’t block the pavement, girl,” he hissed towards her.  
Amber was ready to bark something back, but the young man already turned around and walked away. His friends joined him, all of them with their heads held high. He threw her another filthy look and grabbed one of the girls by her hand, pulling her along. Amber sighed and shook her head, watching them go.  
Right when she wanted to get on her board and skate off, the girl who was holding hands with the rude passer-by turned around. For a moment, their eyes met but Amber looked away, only realizing a few seconds later that those dark eyes were strangely familiar.  
Amber immediately jerked her head up, her mouth already opened to say something. The beautiful, mysterious stranger smiled to her with the same smug smile she had showed so many times yesterday evening. Their eyes locked and she winked, causing Amber’s mouth to fall open a little bit more. Before she turned around again, she mouthed words that Amber unmistakably recognized as ‘call me’. The brunette flashed another smile before turning around and hooking her arm around the man.  
All Amber could do was stare at her, dazzled about her sudden appearance. She stared until the girl was nothing more but a dot in the distance, eventually disappearing around the corner, her long, brown hair waving in loose ringlets around her shoulders.  
The most remarkable thing was that she looked like she didn’t stay up all night, let alone spent the night with someone else. There were no signs that she had spent yesterday evening drinking in a club, doing body shots or hooking up, except for a small red spot in her neck that Amber recognized as the spot she had bitten down upon in the heat of the moment.  
Her tight dress of yesterday was replaced for one that was looser around the legs, more of a summer dress, that ended around the knees. Her heels had become ballerina’s – which immediately turned her a lot smaller, probably even shorter than Amber herself. The way she had her fingers intertwined with the rich adolescent made her toes curl with jealousy.

When Amber came home, she didn’t even care to unpack her groceries – she simply shoved the entire bag into the fridge – and immediately got her phone. During her ride home, she had thought that it had vibrated, indicating that there was a message, and she hadn’t been wrong.  
It was the number she had saved this morning. Jane Doe.

_I had fun last night. I don’t say this to everybody.  
You have something about you that’s special, Amber. Don’t be fooled about my appearance at the St. Paul’s Church, a girl has to get by in this world, doesn’t she?  
Be sure to contact me._

_Krystal Jung._

Amber started to laugh. She laughed aloud, shaking her head, reading the message over and over again until her eyes got stuck at the name at the bottom. Krystal Jung, she was called Krystal Jung.  
Had a name ever fitted a person better? She guessed not. _Krystal…_  
She indeed shone like crystals and was even more stunning than one.  
Amber immediately changed the name of the contact and started to type back.


	6. EPILOGUE

Getting her name had been a victory. Krystal Jung…   
But as time went by, Krystal Jung slowly changed back into Jane Doe again. Amber tried to uphold the contact with her mysterious beauty, but it turned out to be harder than expected. 

Amber went to the St. Paul’s church every Sunday after that, trying to catch a glimpse of those deep, dark eyes and the smug smile. She wasn’t there though and she never showed her face at the church after Amber had spotted her hanging out with a group of loaded adolescents again. Amber knew she had never returned, because every service she spent her time looking for her in the crowd. Every Sunday again, she was disappointed.   
And even though she had Krystal’s number, it wasn’t helpful. The first few days after their hook up, they had still texted occasionally. Eventually, the conversations died out because none of them had anything more to say. Krystal had told her that she wouldn’t be able to visit often and she shouldn’t wait for her. Amber, on the other hand, wasn’t able to get the brunette out of her head and moving on was therefore harder than expected. She desperately tried to uphold the conversation but eventually her pride got in the way and prevented her from doing so. The only thing she could say to make Krystal stay was to tell her that she needed her, that she wanted her, that their hook up had meant so much more to Amber than it had to her. But her self-respect restrained her from doing so and therefor she kept her mouth shut. Hadn’t Krystal made clear that what had happened between them was merely a one night stand? 

Their conversations didn’t happen as frequently anymore and eventually they didn’t even bother to text anymore. There was little to say when they didn’t want to appear weak in front of each other. Amber didn’t want to admit her feelings and Krystal didn’t want to open up about herself.   
That didn’t mean Amber’s heart didn’t ache. It felt like she lost a long-life friend, a lover, someone she knew through and through. Only that she didn’t. Krystal Jung was still as much of a mystery as she had been that day in the club. And perhaps it was meant to be that way, Amber thought bleakly. Maybe Krystal was right. There was beauty in that what was left undiscovered. It turned it mysterious and perhaps made it appear better than it was. Amber told herself that she should be glad this experience had happened to her at all. 

So slowly but surely, she went on with her life. Amber got a new job: this time she was a customer service employee at a cinema. She wasn’t paid as much as before but she at least had clear working hours and therefor time to enlist herself in a cursus that allowed her to get a following up education. Slowly but surely, she was going to achieve her goal to become a musician if she studied and worked hard enough. 

Amber didn’t expect the bell to ring late at night on a Thursday evening and therefore looked up from her laptop a little startled. She pushed Jack Jack from her lap – giving the small dog a quick pet to compromise that he had lost his sleeping spot – and got up wearily. It was almost midnight and she couldn’t remember ordering anything. She neither expected any company.   
Slowly, she opened the door, sneaking a glance through the small gap that appeared to see who had rung her bell before she opened up further. Her mouth fell open when she saw who it was and she immediately opened the door more.   
The beautiful stranger stepped into her apartment before she had time to step to the side. Amber watched her with large eyes as she turned around, flashing her a mischievous smile.   
“Long time no see, hmm?”   
“I- I.. But- You..?” Amber staggered foolishly. The girl’s grin grew wider and she stepped towards her. Krystal’s arms swirled around her neck.   
“Did you miss me?” she breathed, never turning her longing gaze away. Amber was caught in those beautiful brown eyes and was unable to look away, but her mind was still racing. She couldn’t believe that Jane Doe – Krystal Jung – stood in front of her again. Her fingers played with the short hairs in her neck and it felt exactly how she imagined it would feel.   
She hadn’t changed a bit. Long medium brown hair that fell over her shoulder in loose ringlets, a smug smile and fingers that trailed all over her body. The only difference with their first encounter was that she now had to stand on her tippy toes to reach her, because she didn’t wear her heels anymore, but somehow that was even more attractive.   
And God, [i]yes[/i], she had missed her. Amber had missed her so much that it hurt. And she wanted her, she wanted her to stay close and to never leave her.   
Amber had always been someone who was guided more by her heart than her mind, but right now even her heart had to admit that it might not be smart to go through with this. Wouldn’t it result in another heart break? Endless nights without sleep, thinking of her? Wouldn’t she fall deeper for the mysterious woman, the one who had managed to snatch her heart away with a single smile, a single kiss, a single night? Hadn’t she just managed to get her life in order again?   
“Why are you here, Krystal?” Amber forced out. She wondered how convincing it sounded, with her hands on her hips and her back almost pressed against the wall.   
The brunette tilted her head slightly, giving her this innocent look.   
“Don’t you want me to be here?” she asked with half of a smile. Amber looked away, but wrapped her arms tighter around her waist as well.   
“I want to but I don’t think it’s smart if we…”  
Her voice trailed off, but Krystal knew exactly what she meant. Her hands cupped Amber’s cheeks, forcing her to look back up to her.   
“You’re afraid I’ll leave,” she said. It was more a statement than a question, but Amber still nodded to confirm it, although she was not very proud of it. She let her forehead rest against Krystal’s and sighed.   
“If you build your whole life on ‘what if’s then you cannot live to the fullest,” Krystal muttered, her lips almost touching Amber’s. “Get that idea out of your head. Enjoy tonight, live in the moment, we’ll see what happens tomorrow. I might stay tonight.”  
Krystal bowed forwards and kissed Amber tenderly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered shut. The harsh, honey-like scent of her perfume clouded Amber’s head. For a moment, there was nothing else on the world but the feeling of Krystal’s body pressed against hers, her hands at the base of her neck and their lips sliding over each other. Amber kissed back with a strange melancholy in her stomach, already dreading the moment she was going to leave her. 

As their kissing heated up more and Amber was pressed against the wall, she couldn’t help to keep wondering what’d happen as soon as the first rays of sunshine would lighten the apartment the next morning. Would she indeed still be there? Amber had a feeling she wouldn’t be and even though she loved to spend another evening wrapped up in the brunette’s arms, she couldn’t handle another break up.   
“Prove… it…” she managed get out in between the kisses. She felt Krystal smile against her lips.   
“Prove what?” she asked, bowing back a little, to watch her.   
“That you’ll stay. Prove it,” Amber demanded, panting slightly. The girl’s smile grew bigger and she bowed down to press a kiss in her neck, just below Amber’s jawline. It was feather light, but sensual at the same time. Amber had to suppress the urge to let her eyes flutter shut.   
“Has it ever occurred to you that I needed saving as much as you did?” she whispered, as her lips trailed down Amber’s neck, towards her collar bone. “We might come from different families, but you needed me as much as I needed you. Isn’t that enough?”  
Amber lifted Krystal’s head, so their eyes met. She wanted her to see the desperation, the need in her eyes. She wanted her to know what she felt without words having to be spoken out loud.   
“Then tell me everything about you. If you’re here to stay, then tell me everything.”  
Amber’s voice sounded hoarse, which caused Krystal to smile weakly. She let a sigh escape from her mouth as she placed her hands in Amber’s neck.   
“You’re adorable,” was all she muttered, before kissing her again. Before Amber even had the chance to adjust herself, Krystal already bowed back. The quick ending of the kiss caused Amber to look away from the girl, guessing that she had spoiled the mood by her demand.   
Instead, she felt the brunette’s hands curl around her waist, slowly lifting up the base of her T-shirt. The tips of her fingers ran over the sensitive skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her breathing speeded up a little and her muscles tensed automatically.   
Amber looked up confused, only to see Krystal looking at her. Her eyes had gotten something cheeky, something mischievous, that caused Amber to swallow audibly.   
“Very well, then,” she answered, with a voice that was thick with lust. “I will tell you about myself, but I’m going to do it on [i]my[/i] way.”  
Amber nodded almost immediately, which caused the girl to chuckle softly.   
“Good,” she murmured. “Very good.”  
Krystal’s eyes moved to Amber’s lips, staring at them shamelessly. As she bit down on her lower lip, Amber felt her fingers fumble with her jeans. The brunette looked up when she opened the button and pulled her zipper down.   
“My favorite fruit is mango.” 

And that’s how she told about herself to Amber. With every piece of clothing, a new piece of information was brought to the light. With every kiss she planted on Amber’s body, a new fact unraveled. It was not the conversation Amber had imagined they’d have, but it sure spiced it up.   
At the end of the evening, they laid entangled in each other’s arms. Amber had her arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her close and nuzzled her face in her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.   
By now, she knew a little who she was. Amber knew about her favorite fruit – mango – and that she liked hats, but hated it when they were too itchy. Cucumbers were disgusting and she likes the British accent. Blue is the Warmest Color is her favorite movie and she wanted to learn French because of that.   
But eventually, Amber had ran out of clothes and the information turned into hot breathy moans. Now that they laid next to each other again, their conversation resumed.   
Her family is rather wealthy; she is the daughter of a successful lawyer but she doesn’t necessarily like the prosperity. She wanted someone who could distinguish love from wealth, which her family couldn’t. She wanted love that was true and she’d rather have a common romance than one that resembled a romance on TV. Amber had chuckled at that, since there was nothing common about what was going on between them.   
Krystal admitted that she wanted to travel, either alone or with someone whom she liked. They talked about faraway places they wanted to visit. Pompeï. The Maya ruins in Mexico. The Alps in Switzerland. She wanted to see bright blue lagoons and swim with sea turtles or get in a cage with sharks. New York City, Rome, Paris and Amsterdam. Beijing, Tokyo, Berlin, Rio de Janeiro, Sydney. 

They talked until deep in the night. They talked until their enthusiastic and rapid way of talking slowed down until mutters. Their muttering died eventually when they were both too tired to speak. Before they fell asleep, Amber pressed a kiss in the beautiful girl’s neck – the girl whom she now knew a little bit. But she knew that this information was only the tip of the iceberg.   
“Are you going to stay ‘till the morning?” she asked her. Krystal chuckled softly and intertwined her fingers with Amber.   
“Who knows?” she answered teasingly.   
Amber knew she referred back to their first night together. She wondered if she’d leave or not. Her heart told her she’d stay, but even now she knew her a little bit more, it still felt like she was a person that was still so unexplored. She was unpredictable.   
But that created that special sense of mystery; that gravitation that kept pulling Amber towards her. Perhaps she was better left undiscovered, just like the ocean. Maybe it was better to just leave her be, because she’d never be tamed anyway. Her deepness was as well beautiful as dark and there were as well sharks as beautiful colored fish hiding beneath the surface. Krystal Jung was still a mystery, even now that she knew the small details of her life.   
They fell asleep, Amber still wondering whether her lover would stay with her. Up until the moment her eyes fluttered shut, she still didn’t know what to think. 

But the next morning, she was still there. Their fingers were still intertwined and Krystal had only pressed herself closer to Amber’s body. They woke up because of the first morning sunrays had lightened up the room. The short haired girl opened her eyes and she was met by a sea of brown locks covering her pillow. At that very moment, Amber couldn’t recall a time where she had been happier. 

Krystal was still there, in Amber’s arms.   
And she would stay. She would stay.


End file.
